trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TheUltamate
Welcome Hi, welcome to MSPA Forum Trollslum Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheUltamate page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Permission. Hey, I find your Othustuck information to be very interesting, and I just want to ask to see if it's alright if I could use these classes and aspects on my own characters. I have already started using them on my Granat Nelkes page, but if you don't want me to use them then that's fine and I will remove it immediately! I just kind of feel like I need to check before I jump right in and make all my characters Dunces of Fear or something. Dunne Days 03:34, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, glad you like them! I checked the Granat Nelkes page and noticed you did the Credit Thing, so you're good to go. Thanks for asking, I'm glad I know someone is using them. --TheUltamate 04:58, July 8, 2012 (UTC) New Othustuck Members Hello! Just thought I'd let you know that I've made Tussen Narsis a Dunce of Light. Dunne Days (talk) 17:35, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Thought I should tell you that the table for the Dunces is titled "Known Knaves" rather than "Known Dunces". I would have changed it myself but it's a userpage and I'm not really sure what Wikia says about editing other people's user pages. Dunne Days (talk) 01:01, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Whoops, derped on that one. Darn copy/paste. Thanks for the catch! --TheUltamate 01:18, July 11, 2012 (UTC) So I figured I'd save us both some effort and just dump the full list of Othustuck titles my characters will hopefully be using. I've underlined the Othustuck ones for you. *Polk Carys - Scourge of Force *Kory Chetanzi - Dean of Hope *Orah Alinae - Child of Keys *Eber Magic - Nick of Pride *Bina Vaughan - Sage of Land *Teri Sameya - Sleuth of Blood *Ruth McKale - Smith of Tech *Alda Trista - Wraith of Fate *Lane Anthony - Hand of Spark *Garnet Dianto - Bard of Toil *Zydrai Onagre - Doge of Piss *Dybbla Cennin - Witch of Blight *Dyaman Zirnis - Gent of Hue *Villas Ieleja - Thane of Dream *Perlan Hækkao - Lord of Flame *Thelle Liliom - Monk of Fear *Kalter Winden - Guard of Tides *Opalul Nevena - Bane of Shade *Topazu Lellux - Squire of Sound *Firuze Bakung - Douche of Heart Dunne Days (talk) 15:49, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Oh nice, this will be so much easier. Thank you!...am I reading too much into 'Squire of Sound,' or do I see what you did there? --TheUltamate 03:41, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Well it was supposed to be random because I ran out of canon and Othustuck titles for the 36 characters I have. I didn't want to repeat any because of... reasons... So I started making up my own. Some of them were changed around to make them match the character's personality or their role in the story, such as Kory's, Orah's and Eber's titles (especially Eber's title). So yeah, I'm not entirely sure what pun I inadvertently made... (Also, I loved the edit summary you used on your userpage, about the tables.) Dunne Days (talk) 20:26, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Since you have the aspect symbols (or will have), will you be creating templates for the class outfits once they ascend to God Tier? I presume that if you do, you will then be creating colour schemes for the classes so you can work them into your sprites? Dunne Days (talk) 20:33, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Well, honestly, I'm not entirely sure. I'm the group's sprite editor, but I'm not good enough to make God Tier outfits. Making a symbol in Photoshop out of some vectors and making detailed robe sprites from scratch are very different! :Short story long, no idea. At the moment, I'm leaning toward 'no,' but who knows? I do, however, have ideas and descriptions of a few class' outfits (I don't have my full resource sheet with me at the moment, but I believe I have outfits for Douche, Sheikh, Waste, Sleuth, Dunce, and Gent at least), which I never thought about posting on here in lieu of real sprites. That's definitely something I could do if I could make it look nice in the description areas. :If you do know someone who is a very good Homestuck sprite editor and would be willing to work with me, Outhra, and Ilaezha, I'd like to know. --TheUltamate 20:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC) With this post I bear with me the brunt of the new Othustuck titles I am changing my characters to. While I understand this will be a hassle for you, there really is no other way around it, I'm afraid. Relations have been terminated with my collaborative partner as it quite simply would not have worked out. In the residue of this shamble of a cooperative work remains information I would rather keep, however. A juggle of the many classes and aspects proved to be very helpful in determining character design, and for those characters who had already been designed, the titles seemed to oddly fit. With not much left to say on the matter, I present the list of classes first and foremost: *Kory Chetanzi - Dean of Hope (Same as before.) *Dyaman Zirnis - Dunce of Void *Tussen Narsis - Hand of Fear *Suurem Pipacs - Knave of Light *Zumrut Vallis - Monk of Space *Alda Trista - Monk of Time *Eber Magic - Nick of Pride (Same as before.) *Dybbla Cennin - Sage of Heart *Bina Vaughan - Scourge of Hate *Kalter Winden - Scourge of Tides (Tentative class.) *Granat Nelkes - Sheikh of Life (Same as before.) *Orah Alinae - Sleuth of Keys *Rubiin Leknin - Star of Star (Yes, you read that right.) *Ametis Cicegi - Waste of Tears (Same as before.) *Oliwin Hashas - Wraith of Blight (Tentative class.) *Teri Sameya - Wraith of Force *Parels Cododd - Doge of Peace *Topazi Krisan - Douche of Mind *Firuze Bakung - Douche of Rage *Flem David - Gent of Frost *Ruth McKale - Smith of Forge *Polk Carys - Thane of Storm And now for the list of aspects: *Oliwin Hashas - Wraith of Blight (Tentative class.) *Gehitu Soucis - Muse of Code (Same as before.) *Adamas Hrasek - Bard of Dream *Cash Page - Page of Fate *Tussen Narsis - Hand of Fear *Teri Sameya - Wraith of Force *Orah Alinae - Sleuth of Keys *Firuze Bakung - Douche of Piss *Opalul Nevena - Rogue of Rite *Perlan Hækkao - Heir of Shade *Neviem Lellux - Maid of Spark *Ametis Cicegi - Waste of Tears (Same as before.) *Zydrai Onagre - Thief of Tech *Kalter Winden - Scourge of Tides (Tentative class.) *Garnet Dianto - Lord of Toil Again, I would like to apologise for this major inconvenience. There really was no other way around it though, I'm afraid. The "Tentative classes" are there as they are actually mere placeholders until the other two classes in your Othustuck Expansion are revealed. Dunne Days (talk) 17:10, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :No problems about any of this. I'll make the changes and switch everything around. Though, if I may put in my two bits, definitely keep Garnet as a Bard of Toil. It's mostly an inside joke from Toil's development with Outhra, so I guess keep that in mind when taking my opinion on this. :The tentative classes have a shipping date of "we have no idea," because as it stands now, we don't even have anything written for Gent. As a heads up, we're probably going to go for female-exclusive or at least female-dominant classes to sort of bridge a gender gap we've accidentally built in. :We're also going to have one more aspect. We've got two ideas, and at this point it's just picking which one we want to use and elaborating on it. I don't have any 'In Progress' area devoted to it, but it's in the works. :--TheUltamate 17:45, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :: Yes, now that you mention it, keeping Garnet as a Bard of Toil would be easier for me, as it would mean I wouldn't have to change his title's description on his page. It would also make Adamas Hrasek a "Lord of Dream", which would be a nice reference to Doctor Who, and possibly a tie-in to the "Lord of Time" theory in the Homestuck fandom. :: The fact that the two classes are female exclusive is reassuring, considering how the two characters I labelled with tentative tags are both female. :: The news about new aspects is interesting. I'm probably settled for the aspects I have chosen but I have been considering just creating a character for every combination, even if I don't use these characters in any stories. That's the sort of nutty thing I do in my spare time. :: Dunne Days (talk) 19:59, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Planetstuck I feel I should tell you that there is another MSPA fanventure called "Planetstuck". I'm not sure if you were aware of this or not but now you know. It hasn't been updated since the 3rd of April though. Dunne Days (talk) 22:28, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I'd noticed that a while ago, but it's different enough (and seemingly abandoned enough) to the point where we felt like it was okay. --TheUltamate 03:11, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi. I'm sorry about the delay answering your request; I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:07, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Hey! So, the Main Page. Yeah, I have no idea. Well, I'm just going to look at the MS Paint Adventures Wiki , since that's the sort of stuff we'll be wanting on our Main Page, most likely. *Featured Article (which at the minute is most definitely debonairCorsair) *Featured User (I feel this feature could be abused, but it seems worth mentioning. The Featured User could be decided via a voting system) *Getting Started (just a little section with links and advice for newcomers to look at to help them create their own pages and stuff. Maybe a guideline of what you actually can and can't do when it comes to your own pages and those belonging to other people.) *Newest Article (it's not on the MSPA Wiki but it could be a good feature to have... although would it need to be updated regularly or would it update itself?) *Templates (maybe if more things like houses/hives, Sprites, classes and aspects, lusii, ancestors, etc. all got their own individual pages (and I do mean each and every house/hive, Sprite, etc.)) That's all I can think of for now, unfortunately. One thing I would recommend is changing the header bar thing (I forgot what it's called, but it's the thing saying Popular pages, Trollslum, Males and Community). Well, particularly the "Males" one. Why would there be a Males link but not a Females link? Gender equality people would probably be outraged over that. ∞ Dunne Days ∞ Talk ∞ Blog 02:46, 9 September 2012 (UTC) :Hm. I'm having a hard time agreeing with a featured anything around here, because let's face it: Trollslum Wiki has a tenuous community. People come and go pretty dang quickly. :A Getting Started thing is definitely a good idea. Templates, too, though I'm going to start implementing rules regarding content around here. I don't really want to see articles on hives and sprites. It is called Troll''slum Wiki, after all. Templates for a troll article would definitely be a good idea. :The header bar: I'll look into that. It's bugged me, too, just for the random mix-and-match nature of its contents. :On that note, would you be interested in a position of power around here? I'm in need of a rollbacker to do minor grunt work for me since I'll be gone fairly frequently. Essentially, you'd be a step below admin (which is a step above bureaucrat, AKA me). Who knows, maybe you can work your way to admin! :Your mission, should you choose to accept it, would mostly be to keep things tidy and rollback articles that have been vandalized. You'd probably be doing this in tandem with Outhra. Let me know if you want to, I'm not demanding it or anything. :--TheUltamate 05:43, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I suppose a Featured Article/User would be highly difficult to implement considering how people never seem to stay around for long (barring you, me, and a few others that pop up occasionally). It does kind of seem like there may be more regular editors coming in now, what with all the newcomers suddenly appearing on the Recent Changes. So... it might be something to look into if it does turn out that they're going to contribute regularly. ::The content was definitely just a suggestion. It does seem kind of redundant to not have human characters on here, which is why I've been adding my own fankids. There's a Chumroll Wiki, sure, but the last edit looks to be in April 2011, and it only has 3 pages. ::As for the rollbacker job, it certainly does sound tempting. I have my doubts about how effective I would be given such power, but I'd be willing to give it a try! ∞ Dunne Days ∞ Talk ∞ Blog 14:54, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm going to hold off on that until the dust settles around debonairCorsair clears and we see who is actually going to stick around and contribute. We might do a featured troll once a month or two months or something like that, which wouldn't be too hard, really. DC is likely going to be the first featured just by virtue, but after that, I'll probably have to draw up some quality standards. :::Well, you've got your permissions changed. Basically, I'm granting you free reign to fix anything you see that is broken and reorganize things (I'm going to hopefully be implementing a standard of organization in categories soon that all pages will follow). :::--TheUltamate 15:20, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Protection Oh, if you could do that, that'd be great! Thanks. Erry (talk) 06:25, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :It's done! Let me know if you have any more trouble. :--TheUltamate 13:49, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::You can remove the protection now, I've backed out of making my troll canon. Erry (talk) 09:23, September 15, 2012 (UTC) If at all possible, could you swap the destituteTinkerer's page title to timedCompulsion? I changed her handle, meaning that we need to fix the title. Gakuno (talk) 07:48, September 15, 2012 (UTC)Gakuno :I'm pretty sure you can actually do that yourself if you click the little arrow next to 'edit.' :--TheUltamate 14:38, September 15, 2012 (UTC) tyrantVoid I'd like to know why my FanTroll, tyrantVoid was removed. This place was where I stored all his information about him and now I've lost that all. I was still working on the character. All that work I began with is now lost... Christhecoolboy (talk) 07:32, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :We (Outhra, Dunnedays, and myself) have been going through Trollslum Wiki and doing a lot of general housekeeping, including removing pages that are clearly in progress that haven't been edited in quite some time. I'm guessing tyrantVoid was one of those. I can have the page restored, as long as you keep working on it. :--TheUltamate 16:44, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Cover of the Role-ing Stones So, I've been meaning to ask for a while now, but I suppose now's a good a time as any. With the reveal of the pre-Scratch trolls in mind, we have found out that Porrim Maryam is a Maid of Space. Looking at your Sgrub_S2 sandbox, it seems you had planned for Picred Kirkus, AKA spatialAnomaly, to be a Maid of Space as well. Are you planning on keeping this title? I ask mostly out of my everlasting curiosity. I'm sure you're familiar with the saying, after all, and I do hope that you would not let an innocent cat perish! In short, is Picred still going to be a Maid of Space, or are you planning a change of titles at all? As I've said before; I'm just curious, and if you don't wish to tell me, then that's fine! On another topic, somewhat related yet also somewhat differential, I'd like to point out that I have made my 'final' adjustments to the Mythological Roles of Overkillsession (which still has a silly name, but I'm not changing that either, unless someone else requests it). As per usual, my new titles can be found here. I sincerely apologise for the inconvenience. It has been a major setback for me, as well. However, these new titles are definitely going to stick. I did take note that the tables on the Othustuck Expansion page were unfinished, which is one of the reasons I felt it more acceptable to change my Roles. After all, it would have been even more inconvenient and frustrating for you should I have changed them after you finished adjusting the tables. In fact, that would have just been downright incongruous of me! There are other words I could use, but let's leave it at that. Additionally, while on the subject of my own session, I'm sure you will have noticed that I did have a go at creating my own classes and aspects for my story. They're pretty terrible though. The classes. I'm happy enough with my aspects, as overpowered as they are. The link is here, if you did want to take a look (and if you didn't, then why would you click it? Common sense, really). ∞ Dunne Days ∞ Talk ∞ Blog 15:34, 8 October, 2012 (UTC) :On the subject of Picred, well, iunno. Really, at this point in S2 (which has been in development for quite some time now, and we decided to put it on hiatus to wrap up Planetstuck), everyone is basically finished except for her. Her title is certainly fluid at this point, so I'm really not sure. I think it depends on where we take the next few classes and what else is available to us. I have her down as a sort of defensive role (looking at the list, S2 certainly could use another), but all of the good female ones (Witch, Sylph, and Maid) are currently taken. I might change Maid. Then again, I might not. S2 is on its indefinite hiatus at this point and I really only think about it in the back of my mind. :Anyway, about Overkillsession: I'd been waiting from a confirmation from you that your titles were finished before cleaning up the tables on the Othustuck page. It...needs it. Badly. Now that things are confirmed, I can begin the task of making sure everything is up to date. Eh...maybe after classes today. :Aaaand the Custom Classiness: I'd actually been considering something fairly similar to your Scout previously, as well as the name Priest. Your idea for the Priest is interesting...I'm not sure I'd use it myself but I like the concept of it. I'm not sure how I feel about the aspects, though. They seem really vague in areas, and then just blitzkrieg destructive in others. :--TheUltamate 16:58, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Points 1/♊: Okay, cool! That sounds pretty r4d. :::Point 3: I think my biggest qualm about Custom Classiness is the name of the Dame class. I just think it's pretty misleading. Maybe I'll change it to "Bitch" or something? Who knows. Anyway, the aspects are kind of meant to be overpowered, as I've said, since they're a reference to one of my older (and still unfinished, ugh, when will I ever finish it?) stories. It's a Pokemon fanfiction called "Dunne Days" which (prepare for a huge plot twist!) is the reason behind my username (psyche). Anyway, Dunne Days largely deals with the "gods" of Pokemon, AKA the Legendary Pokemon, since many spoilers later, some of the humans become the gods' replacements. Truth and Ideals are key factors in it, and I pretty much had to include a reference to Dunne Days in Overkillsession somehow (does this count as shameless advertising?). :::Anywho, I'll continue this point here to prevent making that paragraph any more difficult to read. They're meant to be vague, but the characters I have pegged as those aspects (Jean, Tussen and Kalter), will be doing some stuff which will immediately give away what they're all about. Jean is a fairly paranoid girl who thinks the game is going to lead to ruins, and has all these visions of what is happening and what will happen, as well as becoming quite emotionally detached (which is odd because being emotionally detached is supposed to be Orah's job). Tussen goes the complete opposite way, ending up very emotional and empathatic. And Kalter... well, she stays the same, but she does end up keeping everyone in control. That's probably the most underlying facet of the Zen aspect. Order. :::Anyway, that's even if I ever get around to actually creating this fan adventure. With my art and writing skills, it seems highly unlikely. Mostly the art part though. But at least I have everyone's personal symbol done! Elements were a stupid idea. ∞ Dunne Days ∞ Talk ∞ Blog 19:02, 8 October, 2012 (UTC) :::This is what happens when I spend too long procrastinating over a response. I forget one of the points I was going to make. Ah well. :::Another reason the aspects are so vague is because, well... the canon aspects are as well. I mean, I personally will never fully grasp what a "soul" actually entails, so the Heart aspect is a bit of a mystery to me. Plus what's Dirk's deal anyway? The dream self thing? That splinter? Robots and glasses and bunnies and puppets and meteors and lions and tigers and bears. Oh my! :::But yeah. I mean, I guess what I'm trying to get at is... aspects are sort of meant to be vague. It all comes out in how the classes channel them. I could probably go into my Custom Classiness (oh god is that name going to stick now?) and add in some OPCCs and WEBCs like you did. I found that really helped me to understand your Fate aspect in particular (even if I still am a bit "uH," about it). I think the main reason I didn't do that is because it ''would be too similar to your Othustuck Expansion, and I'd feel like I was stealing ideas from it way too much. But yeah, I might do that. Although it would be mainly for the classes than the aspects. (Also on the topic of OPCCs and WEBCs, I've always wondered what you would think they would be for the canon classes? Would a Sylph of Blight be redundant for healing through illness? Would a Seer of Hue be more redundant than a Seer of Sound? And would a Seer of Void be blind (which is funny because I've seen this combination a lot)? ∞ Dunne Days ∞ Talk ∞ Blog 19:16, October 8, 2012 (UTC)